Edge Solomy
Overview Race: Cyborg Human Current Status: Deceased Plane of Origin: Unknown Appearances: The Ancient Vampire Lords Appearance Edge's defining features are the cyborg alterations made to his body to resurrect it and keep it alive. He has only one human eye, his other one having been replaced with a metal plate containing a glowing red lens and with a black dot on its center. One side of his body is heavily mechanized, including one of his arms, which has been completely replaced with a mechanical one. Edge Solomy might have been considered handsome, but that is now marred by his mechanical alterations. Perhaps he is aware of this, for his long hair hangs mostly over the mechanical side of his body, obscuring it. Personality Little has been revealed about Edge Solomy's personality save a longstanding animosity toward Jihon Bed. He rarely speaks and has little time for anything other than his mission. The fact that he had no qualms shooting an unaware Jihon in the back shows the extent of his ruthlessness. Edge once commanded a sizable army, though they have been destroyed by Jihon, and the fact that Jihon reminds him of this when they meet again suggests that these warriors were once very precious to him. Abilities 'Cybernetic Enhancement' The mechanical 'enhancements' made to Edge Solomy seem to make him virtually immune to pain and allow him to survive injuries that would have killed norman men. His mechanical arm is also capable of exerting far greater force than a flesh-and-blood one, which allowed him to overpower even Tamrissa and break her arm in combat. 'Energy Cannon' Edge's mechanical arm is capable of transforming into a massive energy cannon almost a metre long. The cannon fires powerful beams that would instantly kill ordinary humans, though they merely injured Jihon when he was struck by one.. 'Leadership' Edge Solomy once commanded a sizable army, indicating a firm grasp of the skills necessary to effectively lead men into battle. Equipment *Cybernetic enhancements (eye, arm, limited plating, various internal organs) Background 'Prior to the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords' Edge Solomy - at this point not yet cybernetically altered - led an army, and eventually he and Jihon Bed came into conflict. However, Jihon proved to be far too powerful for Edge, not only killing him but also destroying his entire army. 'The Ancient Vampire Lords' Edge Solomy reappeared when the Council of the Upper Umbra brought him out to 'assist' Fei Serumen in killing Jihon Bed and Tamrissa Roshan in the colosseum. It seemed that the Counci had recovered his body and resurrected him since his earlier defeat. Perhaps to help effect this resurrection, he had been outfitted with a slew of cybernetic enhancements that provided him with powerful weaponry and enhanced his strength. Upon entering the battlefield Edge Solomy attacked Jihon from behind with his energy cannon and successfully held off Tamrissa for a time - even breaking her arm during the battle - but was eventually slain when Jihon recovered and struck him down. Trivia Category:Epic Board Battle Category:NPC